In the Bleak MidWinter: A Love Story
by asian princess 61
Summary: (KuwxYuk and Kurxo.c. a KuwYuk get together fic) Yukina's and Kuwabara's thoughts on one another on the ice island and a bond and a promise that will never be broken


In the Bleak Mid-Winter: A Love Story  
  
`~*In the bleak mid-winter*~  
  
I walked towards the edge of the ice island as the snow storm swirled around me sending my blue hair flying. As I stare deep into the Makai lands, only one thought comes to mind.. A thought of you.  
  
~*Frosty wind made moan*~  
  
The wind moans around me as my mind begins to wander.. Wander back to te bleak mid-winter when I first met you and fell in love with you.  
  
You had come to my aid. I walked into the arena where you and Yusuke fought and first saw your handsome face and mysterious eyes bear into mine. I asked who you were, and the heard the most kind and friendly name... Kazuma. Eventually, as the days passed and we got to know each other, I soon developed feelings for you.. As I hope you did for me. Then, if you would tell me how you feel... I would be the luckiest ice maiden in the three worlds..   
  
But then things seemed to go down hill. You always being in the Ningekai, me I the Makai. No matter what will happen I'll stick by your side not caring about what may happen.. Why?   
  
Because I love you.   
  
My friend, Kizna, always seemed to believe in a list of principles on how to tell if there was something more to a relationship. She always said that if there was something more to a relationship then.. That person, man or woman, would suddenly become everything you've dreamed of. That person, she had said, would always give you a feeling of undeserving, because in your eyes you've done everything to either scare them away or make them hurt you because you know you've done nothing to earn them. You did that.. She told me that there would be something more to this relationship if you can suddenly see a future with that one person that you haven't seen with anyone else. And I saw a future.. I'm hoping to bear your future children.. Then, she told me that person would always love you.. No matter what imperfections you have.. Because that person wouldn't care about what was wrong with you.   
  
I've gone through so much pain and torture that has made my body scarred and ugly from the Toguro brothers.. But you still stuck by me.. Still loving me.. In that odd and childlike way you could only love.. I guess that's what first attracted me to you.. Your innocence and naivety.. From the first moment I saw it in your dark eyes, I just had to find out everything I could about you.. But it seems now.. That the only thing that has gone away is.. You.   
  
I lean again the cold bark of a snow covered tree as I look down on the gold, orange, and red leaves of the treetops of the Makai staring distantly into the setting sun the snow still whirling around me. I sniff as a small hiruiseki fall from my face and into the deep snow. Down there the winter is about to begin.. While here I live in an endless winter.. In endless sadness.  
  
~*Earth stood hard as iron,   
  
Water like a stone*~  
  
You fought as hard as iron and tougher than stone, and your looks weren't the best.. But I didn't care.. So what if you weren't as sweet or handsome as Kurama.. I still loved you.. I prefer you over him.. That has to mean something.. And to me it means.. We're meant to be.. You and I are strongly bonded just as Kizna and Kurama are.  
  
Kizna once told me that whenever she feels as though Kurama no longer loves her, or she's just missing him.. There is a quote that gives her comfort.. And that quote was..   
  
".. Red thread for tying feet of husbands and wives. You cannot see it, but once it is tied they can never be separated. They are already linked with my thread to one another at birth, and it does not matter how wide a gulf separates them, whether their families are enemies, or are family themselves, their position in society or their homes in different countries. Sooner or later they will come together as man and wife. Once the red thread is tied there is no way of cutting it..."   
  
Then, Kazuma.. Does that make us.. Soul mates? I would think so.. But it seems as though it always hard to tell when it comes to you.. But I don't care.. I love you.. And I always will.  
  
~*Snow had fallen, snow on snow,   
  
Snow on snow, *~  
  
The snow had fallen hard that winter when I first met you.. And there was large piles of soft white powder everywhere.. I loved it.. But..  
  
~*In the bleak mid-winter,   
  
Long ago. *~  
  
... That was so long ago.  
  
"Come back to me Kazuma," I whisper softly as my hiruiseki falls softly rolling into the deep snow and off the island the last of the sun setting into the horizon kissing the daylight goodbye as the first evening stars kiss the sky.  
  
A dark figure's dark eyes shined sadly as he stood watching from a distant tree. 'Yukina,' his mind softly whispered. 'Aishiteru.'  
  
~*What can I give Her,*~  
  
I stand behind a distant tree branch watching you cry softly for me through the blizzard.. And I wonder.. What can I give you Yukina? You've given me much.. And yet.. I've given you nothing.. But.. You still loved me.. I guess.. Though I would never admit it.. I.. was afraid.. I know, Kazuma Kuwabara, the great and powerful human afraid? But I suppose as I quietly think of it now.. I was... I had already lost every girl I cared for to my ugliness, stupidity, and the list goes on.. Did I want to lose you too? No.. I didn't want to lose you too.. So what did I do? Act stupider than I ever thought possible that's what.. But you still came back.. Still loving me. Kurama always says if you let something go and it comes back to you then.. It's meant to be. Stupid fox.. He's always right. I watch your saddened crimson eyes shine with un-fallen hiruiseki as slowly, but surely, two small tears fall from mine and into the snow with a soft crunch of snow.  
  
~*Poor as I am?*~  
  
I'm not rich, and I probably never will be.. And you didn't care.. All you seemed to care for was that.. I loved you. The snow whirls around me billowing my curly red hair its soft flakes catching in my hair's tangles.. But I don't mind the cold. I've been imperfect all my life.. And it seems I was even more imperfect to you.. But you didn't care about my.. Imperfection. You only cared about me.  
  
~*If I were a shepherd   
  
I would bring a lamb;   
  
If I were a wise man   
  
I would do my part;*~  
  
Had I been able to be as smart and kind as Kurama.. I'd give you everything in the world and all the stars in the sky.. But I'm not as kind or smart as Kurama, and I probably never will be.. But you didn't care. You just.. Loved me.  
  
~*Yet what I can I give her*~  
  
Yet.. What can I give you? What do you want? I look down on your sadden face and think as another one of the fox's sayings comes to mind. "It's not the presents that counts only the thought of it as long as you're giving it from your heart." The words ring clear in my mind as an idea pops into my head.. If I cannot give you the world.. I pray I can give you this one thing...  
  
~*Give my heart,*~  
  
Quickly, Kuwabara walked from behind the tree and silently made his way behind her.  
  
~*Give, give my heart.*~  
  
You jumped as I placed my arms around you.. You would've fallen off had I not caught you. You stare at me in surprise and shock as your eyes fill with more tears. Your eyes bear deep into mine as beautiful as the day I had first come to your rescue.  
  
"K-kazuma?" you stutter softly as two tear gems fall. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes," I whisper back.  
  
Your mouth hangs open still unbelieving that I am here with you. You start, but I stop you placing one of my fingers on your soft lips.  
  
"Yukina," I begin unsure of what to say showing this much emotion for you and only you. "I cannot give you the world, but.. Let me give you this one thing.."  
  
"What is it Kazuma?" you ask softly your eyes still shining with disbelief.  
  
"I give you my heart," I begin quietly as your eyes go wider. "And my soul.. And the promise of me always being there when you need me.. To catch you always when you fall so you'll always be in my arms."   
  
Your lips press firmly to mine in a passionate kiss as the last of my words echo in my mind as I remember when you first appeared in my life as the beautiful demon you are now.. I'll always catch you in my arms when you faint not caring if I have to run to get by your side.. Why? Because I care about you.. And I always will.. There will always be someone who cares.. No matter what can and will happen.. I may not show it enough, but I do care.. If I cannot give you the world then.. Let me give you my heart.  
  
(Author's note: this was just to get rid of some writer's block, and just for those who don't know Kizna is my o.c. from my fic "A Demon's Love".. don't read it.. she's too Mary-Sue and I have yet to fix that.. but anyway.. don't own YYH.) 


End file.
